


Confessions of A Lightweight

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: Trick Flufffest 2k19 [1]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU Where They Stayed At The Bazaar, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Trick Flufffest 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: In Which Troy turns out to be a really chatty drunk who accidentally confesses his feelings for Nick.





	Confessions of A Lightweight

Nick watches in amusement as Troy drunkenly starts talking the ear off a gruff looking biker. He’s going on and on about the negative effects of drugs and alcohol on the human body, not sensing the irony of him slurring his words. 

Nick taps his shoulder and Troy turns to him curiously. "I'm gonna hit the head. Don't go anywhere."

Troy nods and immediately turns back to the biker who just take a long swig of his beer. 

Nick chuckles and goes to take a leak. It isn't until he’s washing his hands afterwards and staring at himself in the mirror that he realizes how drunk he actually is. 

 _We should get back to our room,_ he decides.

On his way back, a very drunk girl puts a cowboy hat on his head, kisses his cheek, and giggles before getting dragged away by her friend. 

When he reaches the bar, the biker is surprisingly still there and Troy is still talking animatedly. He’s just about to pull Troy away when the biker says, "Kid, I don't know if this is your idea of flirting, but I'm not interested."

"Flirting?" Troy repeats in confusion. "Why would I flirt with you when I have Nicky?"

Nick furrows his brow because _what the hell did that mean?_

The biker nods in understanding. "Had a feeling about you two, but I wasn't sure. "

"No, we're not together yet." Troy says quickly. 

_Yet?!_

"Nicky's great though," Troy continues, his words a bit slurred, but still intelligible, " He saved me you know...He understands me more than anyone I've ever met and I never want to leave his side...but he's good person so I've got to be good too now...and I really want to punch him in his stupidly cute face for that."

The biker snorts. "Maybe you should try kissing him instead."

Troy frowns. "I can't do that!" He exclaims in distress, voice cracking. 

"Why not?" 

"Cos then he'll _know."_

"Know what?" Nick asks, deciding to step in. 

Troy turns to him without a hint of recognition in his eyes. "That I love him!"

Nick's eyes widen in surprise, unprepared for the confession. 

Troy leans close, puts a finger to his own lips and whispers, "That's our secret though, Cowboy."

Nick bites his cheek to keep himself from laughing. Even if he can't really process how to react to the love confession, it's easy to find the humor in Troy not recognizing him. He nods and Troy turns back to the biker, starting to tell him all about how they met. 

The biker shoots Nick a pleading look and he takes pity. He takes off the cowboy hat and puts it on Troy's head. 

Troy turns to him and lights up, not even reacting to the hat, "Nicky! I was just talking about you!"

"Oh, yeah?" 

Troy nods. "I was just about to tell my friend here about the depot."

Nick grabs his arm. "Well say bye to your friend. It's time to go."

Troy pouts and it's easily the cutest thing Nick has ever seen. "But I'm having fun."

Nick pulls him off the stool as he says, "It's time for bed."

Troy sighs but allows Nick to drag him away, waving goodbye to the biker dude who tilts his head in acknowledgement. 

The reality of Troy's drunken confession doesn't hit Nick until they're back in their room. Alone.

_He’s in love with me..._

The thought isn't as terrifying as it should be - in fact, Nick kind of likes the idea.  He knows he shouldn't. Knows Troy is the bad guy, even by the low standards of this new world, but...he's seen different sides of Troy - enough to know he's got redeeming qualities.

Troy plops down on their matress and starts trying to untie his boots, oblivious to Nick's internal conflict. "Do you work tomorrow?" He asks. 

Nick shakes his head - both as an answer and to clear away his thoughts. He goes over to help Troy get his boots off. 

"Can we go out then? 'M tired of being cooped up in here."

Nick finally gets off his right boot. "Sure."

Troy grins, looking so genuinely happy it melts Nick's heart. 

He smiles back and starts untying Troy's left boot. 

"You know...it's really boring here when you’re at work."

"You could get a job," Nick suggests. 

Troy hums.  

Nick gets his boot off and Troy falls back onto their matress, slapping the hat away in confusion when it protests the movement. 

Nick snorts. He kicks off his own and shoes, but before he can go turn off the light Troy traps his right leg between his own. 

"Nicky?" 

"Yeah?" Nick questions, turning to look down at him. Troy's staring at the cowboy hat.

"You... _know_ don't you?" Troy asks, gaze shifting to Nick. 

Nick's too drunk to deal with this. "Know what?"

Troy studies him for a moment, then lets him go. "Nothing. Never mind," he says, turning on his side so his back faces Nick. 

Nick frowns and goes to turn off the light before laying down on his side of the matress. He stares up the ceiling, the silence suffocating. 

He’s not opposed to the idea of him and Troy, in fact he very much wants to pursue it, just not tonight when they're both too drunk and it could all be blamed on the alcohol if either of them regretted it. 

But he has a feeling Troy put two and two together, and took his feigned denial as rejection. He can't leave things like this. 

He flips onto his side and slots himself against Troy's back, wrapping his arm around his waist. 

He feels Troy turn, but it's too dark to see each other. 

"What are you doing?" Troy asks. 

Nick's heart stutters. "Not much of a cuddler?" 

"I... _why_ are we cuddling?"

"Because I like you," Nick admits, "but I'm too drunk to do anything about it. So all we can do is cuddle."

Troy goes quiet. A moment later he shifts onto his back and pulls Nick onto his chest. "I like you too," he says softly. 

Nick smiles and nuzzles into him. 

They have to change positions a few different times to get comfortable enough to sleep, but they manage it eventually. 

 

* * *

 

Nick wakes up to the sound of the door slamming shut. His eyes snap open and turns to see a guilty looking Troy standing by the door, two plates of food and two plastic cups in his arms.

"Sorry, I didn't think I kicked it that hard." Troy says apologetically. 

Nick rubs at his eyes as he sits up, tracking Troy"s progression to him by the sound of his boots. When he finally lifts them he sees Troy offering him a cup that he's quick to take, sighing contentedly when he tastes coffee. 

"Thought we should eat before we head out." Troy tells him, offering him the plate of food. 

Nick sets his coffee next to the matress before grabbing the plate. Thankfully, he doesn't appear to have a hangover so the chorizo and eggs actually look appetizing, but he just woke up and needs a little time before he can eat it so he sets it on the floor. 

Troy sits on the end of the matress, sipping at his coffee, plate at his feet. 

"Troy...about what you said last night - "

"I meant it." He says without shame. 

"But you said you didn't want me to know."

Troy looks down at his coffee.  "Cos I didn't think you’d react well."

"Why not?" Nick asks curiously. 

Troy shrugs, "Cos I'm... _me,"_ he answers before taking a drink of his coffee. 

"I happen to like _you..._ well, _most_ of you." Nick tells him. 

Troy looks up in surprise. "Yeah?"

"I wouldn't've said it last night if I hadn't meant it." 

Troy grins much the same way he did last night and Nick swells with affection. He gets on his knees and goes over to Troy who just watches him curiously. 

Nick cups Troy's face and pulls it to him so their lips brush together. "This is what I was too drunk to do last night," he whispers before kissing Troy - hard. 

Troy kisses back enthusiastically, his hand coming to grip Nick's throat and pull him closer. 

Nick pulls away after a moment and rests his forehead against Troy's. "I never want you to leave my side either," Nick says because he's not in love yet, but he needs Troy to know that he's wanted. "And sometimes, I want to punch you in your stupidly cute face too."

Troy groans and moves away slightly. "You _heard_ that?"

Nick smiles and nods. 

Troy pushes back into his forehead and says, "Well maybe you should just kiss me instead."

Nick chuckles and does just that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this!


End file.
